bucketheadlandfandomcom-20200214-history
In Search Of The
In Search Of The is the first and (as of September 2011) is the only box-set released by Buckethead. The 13-CD box-set was released on February 21, 2007 through TDRS Music. Release The limited edition of the box-set consisting of 999 copies, was originally released on February 21, 2007 through TDRS Music. It was made available as a box set and also available as individual albums. This last option was made available for a limited time after the limited edition box-set had ended allowing those who had bought one or more albums but not the whole set to have a chance to complete their sets. The limited edition ended and a regular edition of the box-set was made available soon after. The regular edition has a different sticker on each album of the set. Concept The box-set consists of 13 CDs completly hand-drawn and numbered by Buckethead himself, no two sets are the same.Official Information of In Search of The on TDRS Music Travis Dickerson (owner of TDRS Music) stated that: "...this is not a regular CD. It's hand made, hand burned. The cover is whatever is deemed to be written on it. This is not a manufactured deal, each one is different and will be numbered and monogramed. No two of these will be the same. I have never heard of an artist doing something like this. This is as direct from the artist to the fan as I have ever heard of. As far as the content, I don't know, but the mystery around it is no surprise. Again, I can't speculate because I don't want to mislead anyone, I just don't know anymore. My gut sense is this is a conceptual work, a piece of art. It could contain anything." The album was originally intended as a limited edition of 999 personalized box-sets. But since a project of this magnitude is very rare to appear and with previous notoriety of touring with Guns N' Roses, the project gained a lot of attention from several magazines and guitar specialized websites. Making it more demanded than previously estimated.Travis Dickerson explaining the current situation of In Search of The Like Dickerson stated, musically, the set has a wide variety of genres from Experimental music to Jazz Fusion, to Hard Rock. Because of that, the album seems to be more of a collection of songs than anything else, it does not have any concept between the songs. The album also only has their cover drawn, no track listing or credits are given on the album or on internet. Its believed that because of this, everything was done by Buckethead but TDRS Music or Buckethead has neither confirmed or denied such claim. Since the set does not have any credits, the fans of Buckethead.tk created an unofficial tracklisting for the whole set. Albums Vol. 1: I (44:19) # "Track 1" - 0:54 # "Track 2" - 14:51 # "Track 3" - 2:58 # "Track 4" - 2:31 # "Track 5" - 0:41 # "Track 6" - 15:02 # "Track 7" - 1:44 # "Track 8" - 5:33 Vol. 2: N (44:49) # "Track 1" - 1:26 # "Track 2" - 10:49 # "Track 3" - 2:58 # "Track 4" - 2:09 # "Track 5" - 15:49 # "Track 6" - 3:18 # "Track 7" - 6:04 # "Track 8" - 2:16 Vol. 3: S (43:37) # "Track 1" - 14:51 # "Track 2" - 2:16 # "Track 3" - 3:48 # "Track 4" - 7:32 # "Track 5" - 4:24 # "Track 6" - 10:31 Vol. 4: E (42:30) # "Track 1" - 3:20 # "Track 2" - 7:07 # "Track 3" - 9:02 # "Track 4" - 3:29 # "Track 5" - 5:21 # "Track 6" - 3:29 # "Track 7" - 3:58 # "Track 8" - 6:39 Vol. 5: A (42:27) # "Track 1" - 10:35 # "Track 2" - 1:14 # "Track 3" - 4:48 # "Track 4" - 10:11 # "Track 5" - 5:00 # "Track 6" - 1:40 # "Track 7" - 1:58 # "Track 8" - 2:54 # "Track 9" - 4:03 Vol. 6: R (45:00) # "Track 1" - 19:45 # "Track 2" - 3:42 # "Track 3" - 4:30 # "Track 4" - 1:11 # "Track 5" - 15:46 Vol. 7: C (41:13) # "Track 1" - 2:58 # "Track 2" - 16:40 # "Track 3" - 4:14 # "Track 4" - 4:20 # "Track 5" - 1:52 # "Track 6" - 11:03 Vol. 8: H (41:37) # "Track 1" - 10:20 # "Track 2" - 2:26 # "Track 3" - 5:27 # "Track 4" - 9:55 # "Track 5" - 2:30 # "Track 6" - 0:33 # "Track 7" - 3:32 # "Track 8" - 4:36 # "Track 9" - 2:14 Vol. 9: O (42:39) # "Track 1" - 9:23 # "Track 2" - 4:23 # "Track 3" - 5:18 # "Track 4" - 16:52 # "Track 5" - 6:37 Vol. 10: F (42:31) # "Track 1" - 5:13 # "Track 2" - 9:35 # "Track 3" - 6:45 # "Track 4" - 1:13 # "Track 5" - 6:45 # "Track 6" - 3:36 # "Track 7" - 7:13 # "Track 8" - 2:07 Vol. 11: T (42:29) # "Track 1" - 2:56 # "Track 2" - 4:21 # "Track 3" - 1:10 # "Track 4" - 4:04 # "Track 5" - 6:10 # "Track 6" - 3:14 # "Track 7" - 3:24 # "Track 8" - 3:50 # "Track 9" - 4:05 # "Track 10" - 4:25 # "Track 11" - 4:46 Vol. 12: H (49:44) # "Track 1" - 3:12 # "Track 2" - 10:48 # "Track 3" - 2:15 # "Track 4" - 10:16 # "Track 5" - 2:57 # "Track 6" - 3:33 # "Track 7" - 1:19 # "Track 8" - 15:19 Vol. 13: E # "Track 1" - 45:01 Credits Although credits are not listed, its believed that Buckethead is the sole performer of the whole set. * Buckethead - Music References Pressing History Category:Box Set Category:2007 Album Category:Solo Album